


Reflections in the Dark

by HollyEDolly



Series: Alive and in Love in Rio [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hot?” he chuckles confused.</p><p>“Oh right sorry hot means handsome or...sexy” she explains she forgets he doesn’t always understand 21st century slang. He may have been let out of his box a few times since HYDRA had found him but those weren’t exactly trips to Disneyland. Her expression darkens when she thinks of all they’ve been through, she really hates those assholes. They’ve taken everything from her...her family, her team, her life and...Ward but what they’d done to him was just...it made her sick every time she thought about it. Skye wasn’t naive she knew the world could be a dark place that bad things happened to good people but this...what they’d done to him. It was beyond monstrous and her heart bled for him, once she’d gotten over the initial shock of their first meeting she’d resolved to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I've written mainly for me because ever since "Seeds" when Skye ran her hand over Bucky's name on the wall of valour I've liked them as a pairing. I am still an ardent Skyeward shipper but this is a pairing I adore and I wanted to write for them. If people like this I have an ongoing story planned. In this story it is assumed that Bucky and Skye are already in a romantic relationship. After a chance encounter finds Bucky saving Skye from Garrett and his cronies, they go on the run together deciding that sticking together will help them both. After Wards betrayal and the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D Skye has made the choice to live outside of her teams radar, believing it is the safest option for them all.

Running her hands through the chestnut strands of his hair she inspects her work, it’s been a while since she’d cut anyone’s hair but he needed it. It wasn’t much but maybe it would help him feel more human, more like Bucky. “There” she proclaims proudly “Very hot” she nods smiling wryly.

“Hot?” he chuckles confused.

“Oh right sorry hot means handsome or...sexy” she explains she forgets he doesn’t always understand 21st century slang. He may have been let out of his box a few times since HYDRA had found him but those weren’t exactly trips to Disneyland. Her expression darkens when she thinks of all they’ve been through, she really hates those assholes. They’ve taken everything from her...her family, her team, her life and...Ward but what they’d done to him was just...it made her sick every time she thought about it. Skye wasn’t naive she knew the world could be a dark place, that bad things happened to good people but this...what they’d done to him. It was beyond monstrous and her heart bled for him, once she’d gotten over the initial shock of their first meeting she’d resolved to help him. He was lost after DC, trying to piece together memories of a life that must seem an age ago. Not to mention the guilt that ate away at him, it wasn’t his fault not really, sure people may think him a villain and on paper it certainly read that way. But Skye knew differently for one she had read the stories his time with the hundred and seventh and the howling commando’s and then the sacrifice he’d made to save his best friend. The Winter Soldier that was what they had made him into by mutilating him and then playing around in his head like he was a goddamn tinker toy. He was more than that though, so much more and now more than ever he deserved some semblance of a life.

They were wanted criminals on the run from a mutual enemy, its how they’d met and the other reason they’d decided to stick together. Over the months they’d grown closer; slowly Bucky’s memories had returned to him the good and the bad. Skye had helped him to fill in the blanks as best she could, sifting through internet files. Hacking into government mainframes was far too risky these days so they’d had to make do with some very limited resources. In her youth Skye had lived for Twitter, Facebook and code, hacking was the centre of her world, the one thing that kept her focused and sane. But for obvious reasons she’d had to adapt to a simpler less techy life, it had been hard at first but their freedom was worth the sacrifice.

“Sexy” he raises an eyebrow and smiles shyly. His image reflected in the body length mirror she’d sat him in front of.

“Very” she teases lightly wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek from behind. His smile widens, a few months ago he would have found such a gesture quite intimidating but it seemed he’d grown used to her brazen personality. When they’d set out on this journey together a romantic relationship had been the last thing on her mind, she’d already had her heart broken by one closed off and complicated man but...Bucky well he’d really grown on her. She’d always been attracted to him, very much so once you got over the arm and she had very quickly. You couldn’t fail to notice how devastatingly handsome he was, those piercing blue eyes, the strong jaw, full lips. He looked like a freaking angel though he’d profess himself a demon. Travelling together, fighting together, living together, it forged a bond one that had started to run deeper than just friendship. Now he was in her life as crazy as that was, she didn’t think she’d survive losing him but she pushed that thought away.

Here in the hustle and bustle of Rio they’d made a life for themselves, the apartment they rented was small and overlooked a crowded city street but for now it was safe. He reaches up to cup her cheek, turning his head he presses his lips against hers in a tender kiss. “Thanks” he murmurs between kisses.  
Moving to straddle his lap, she pulls him in for another kiss, it’s leisurely and toe curlingly good. When he runs his tongue along her lower lip she grants him access willingly, he explores her mouth with deep licks of his tongue. That’s one thing she had not had to teach him, the man sure could kiss and she’d be happy to kiss him for hours like this, but her traitorous little body was desperate for more. His hands found her hips the contrast of feeling, something she was quite used to by now, his right arm may be a powerful but he knows exactly how much pressure to exert. Her breasts grow heavy with her arousal as her nipples harden, she can feel his erection stir between them, pressing against her core through their clothes. The air is thick with hot humidity and though it’s getting late, street noise still filters in through the open window. Smiling against his lips she grinds her hips against him, teasing him through layers that they really needed to shed. As though he’s read her mind he finds the hem of her tank and slowly pulls it off over her head exposing her full breasts. He’s already shirtless common for an evening, usually he roams the apartment in the pyjama pants she’d tracked down for him, the kind that hung low on his lean hips and exposed that glorious V of muscle. The only sight better than Bucky wearing these pants was Bucky wearing no pants.

She gasps as his lips find her neck kissing and nipping the tender flesh, sending shivers down her spine. Reaching her pulse point his tongue sweeps over the over sensitive skin before drawing it into his hot mouth and sucking hard. Her moan is unashamedly wanton as liquid heat pools at her core, and then his lips are on the move again kissing a path down over her collar bone and between her breasts. Circling a rosy nipple with his tongue he pulls the tip between his teeth making her back bow in ecstasy, his other hand cups her breast and the cool feel of the metal against her skin adds a delicious new level of sensation. It used to be that he would avoid using his super arm as she called it, but they’d reached such a level of comfort with one another that any such nervousness had long since dissipated. Threading her fingers through his hair she pulls him closer to her, sweat pricks her skin as she tries to absorb the myriad sensations his mouth elicits.

Leaving her breasts bereft he claims her mouth again before pulling back and smiling mischievously “I have an idea” his enthusiasm was so rare that she doubted she’d deny him anything.

“Oh Yeah” she smirks “And what would that be?” her mouth pops open in surprise when his eyes flick to the mirror behind her. She giggles knowing full well what he’s thinking, standing slowly she hooks her thumbs into her pyjama shorts and eases them down her legs. Her eyes are locked onto his the whole time as he takes in the sight of her standing there in all her glory. Parting his legs she’s kneels between them, finding the waistband of his pants she pulls them down over his hips which he raises slightly so she can pull them off. Freeing his sizeable erection, she licks her lips and though she knows this isn’t quite what he was hinting at she can’t resist. Wrapping her hand around the base she pumps him in her fist a few times drawing a groan from the back of his throat, swirling her tongue around the wide crest she takes him into her mouth. Hollowing her cheeks and taking him deep, she loves the way he moans when she takes him this way, he never holds her head but his hands weave their way into her hair as she sucks him off. Too engrossed in what she’s doing she doesn’t know if he’s watching them in the mirror but the very notion makes her sex clench.

“Skye” he grunts stilling her “If you keep at that I’m not gonna last” she really wants to have him come that way but...when he looks at her like that, god she wants him. Only slightly reluctantly she rises to her feet. His hands find her waist and turn her so she’s facing the mirror and there they are reflected in the glass, naked as the day they were born. Slowly she lowers herself onto him, watching as he enters her body. His cock pushing into her, possessing her, it’s incredibly erotic and better than any porno. His eyes flutter shut momentarily and then she starts to move, slowly at first, his hands circle her waist guiding her. The grin that spreads across his face is almost wolfish as he watches her fuck him, she doesn’t think she’s ever been this turned on in her life. Her body is coiled so tight it’s almost painful, leaning back against his shoulder she kisses him with needy passion as her hips grind up and down his hard length in an ever increasing rhythm. His left hand creeps down towards her core his fingers finding her clit. She cries out as sharp darts of pleasure shoot through her, between his cock and his fingers she doesn’t think she can hold on much longer.

“Open your eyes baby” he whispers in her ear “Look how beautiful you are when you come” their pace is almost brutal now as she slams her little body down onto him over and over again, she feels the build as her body climbs higher and higher. She watches as a flush creeps over her skin and her pupils dilate, as her muscles lock up and her body stills, as the power of her orgasm washes over her making every nerve ending fire in unison. She comes harder than she ever has before screaming his name not caring if every person in Rio here’s her, her feminine muscles clench and release around him tipping him over the edge with her. His hands holding her in place as he empties himself inside of her, she falls back against his chest when they’re spent panting hard. Hugging her from behind he places a gentle kiss to her shoulder, his face as flushed as hers.

“Wow” is all she can say because after that she thinks he may have knocked her out for the rest of the night. Gently he pulls out of her and helps her to stand.

“I really like that mirror” he comments mildly before scooping her up into his arms.

“Me too” she chuckles kissing him lightly. It’s true that HYDRA had taken everything from them and she wasn’t foolish enough to believe that they’d heard the last of them. They still lurked in the shadows waiting to rip them apart, but somehow after all they’d been through they had managed to build each other back up. Pick up the shards of their old lives and piece a new one together and that was what she held onto as he took her to bed that night. No matter what happened she wasn’t alone in the dark any more she had Bucky and he had her and that would see her through whatever those bastards threw at her, she would survive and so would he.


End file.
